WHEN THE HEART BURNS BRIGHTEST
by Denigoddess2001
Summary: Saints In the Night Part III . Only in the fantastic land of Ainran can a Gargoyle, a Minotaur and a Mutant meet a dragon goddess, awaken an enchanted princess and save the land from an evil warlock's curse.
1. Default Chapter

05/14/01  
Denigoddess2001@aol.com  
  
"WHEN THE HEART BURNS BRIGHTEST"  
Saints In The Night Part III  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GARGOYLES; THAT'S DISNEY. I DON'T OWN X-MEN; THAT'S MARVEL. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS; THOSE ARE MINE (DENIGODDESS2001)!!! PLEASE DON'T SUE.  
  
PREVIOUSLY, Xanatos brought in linguist Wren Summers to oversee the orientation and education of Clan Caledon (formerly Clan Wvyern) into the 21st Century. Goliath assigned one of his personal lieutenants, Demetrius, as Wren's personal attache'. Through trial and erroar they learned about themselves and one another. Friendship evolved.  
  
They visited the clan's blacksmith on the night of the Harvest Moon. An unusal weapon called the Annulus of Avalon fascinated Wren. The wondrous device possessed the ability of opening dimensional gateways. When Wren translated an incantation aloud, a gateway opened and drew her into it. Demetrius quickly grabbed her avoiding their separation.   
  
The duo landed in a dimension quite different from theirs. In the land of Ainran, an evil warlock long besieged it with eternal darkness. Several clerics long predicted the coming of the Sojourner (Wren) and the Champion (Demetrius) to aid the Dragon Goddess (Skylaris) in cleansing the land of the Warlock and his accursed darkness.  
  
Betrayed by one thought trustworthy, Wren and Demetrius, along with Kirn the Minotaur, race against time to meet with Sklyaris at her Sacred Altar.  
  
Here we Go!  
  
"WHEN THE HEART BURNS BRIGHTEST"  
SAINTS IN THE NIGHT: PART III  
  
The trio of the Minotaur, the Gargoyle and the Mutant made a thoroughly fascinating group as they left the great dining hall. Kirn discreetly toled several other Minotaur clerics to quicly gather wineskins, dry food rations and bedrolls for them. He led the group to the center courtyard at the hear of the temple fortress.  
  
Three splendid creatures awaited their riders in the castle courtyard. Three magnficant creatures having talon, tail, claw and wing stood waiting with saddles and reins. One was the color of malachite with iridescent scales of dark, vibrant green. Wren's fatigued body trembled in their monstrous presence; whether from rapture of reverence she cared little.   
  
"I'm not so hot with heights, Demetrius. I can't do this. I'm sorry." She took several steps backward and stumbled into him. She felt like a frightened child. "Go without me and I'll wait here."  
  
"Little One, I have yet to drop any of my charges while in flight." The dragoness attempted soothing Wren with her calm, motherly voice. "You won't know you're flying until we've landed. I'll treat you with the greatest of care."  
  
"No thanks!" Wren fought to keep the frightened sobs at bay. "I can't do this. This is just too much! Please, Demetrius! Don't make me ride her."  
  
"Wren, do not fear." Demetrius instinctively wrapped her in his protective embrace. He longed to calm Wren's frightened heart. He closed his eyes and let his newfound 'Heartmagick' know her panic. He only knew that she was frightened of riding any creature. The 'whys' mattered little. The flood of images in her mind, the demi-creatures, the mythical beasts, the ambiance and the Magick all lent to her current panic attack. Her thoughts fractured and fell randomly about her.  
  
"Wren," A tapered black talon gently lifted her chin to meet his amethyst gaze. "You told me this nightthat you never doubted me. You said that I am a Gargoyle of my word. Milady Wren, if you but put your heart in me thus, I shall ride with you. I will protect you with wing and claw, tail and talon. I shall keep you secure with strength and body, I promise you."  
  
"Promise?" She asked trying to find the courage she so desparately needed.  
  
"I will only relent when the castle crumbles to dust." He vowed. "Where you go, I go."  
  
"Boy Scout." She scoffed lightly through her fear. She looked away. "I am such a coward."  
  
'Nay, Milady." Demetrius gently compelled her to return his concerned gaze. He drew her chin so that their eyes met. "Courages sumrounts fear. Cowardice surrenders to it. Timid hearts find courage. Weak hearts run from it. Ride with me?"  
  
His resounding baritone carried the gentleness of a summer breeze. His voice led her from her terrified reverie of the night's events. Wren looked at Demetrius and dared to further question him. "You won't let me fall?"  
  
"Wren, you shall be as safe with me as though we were gliding."  
  
'Ive never gone gliding with you." She retorted.  
  
"Have faith in me, Wren. I beseech you." His strong voice barely concealed his plea.  
  
"I always have." She shrugged and swallowed the large lump of fear sticking stubbornly in her throat. "Let's get on with it."  
  
"My Wren; heart of an sparrow and spirit of an eagle." He responded solemnly. He nodded to the dragoness. "We are ready."  
  
"Remember!" Wren sharply reminded him. "You promised."  
  
"Aye, Milady, that I did." He mounted the knealing dragon. "Worry not, my friend."  
  
Demetrius extended an ebon hand to Wren. She scrutinized the malachite dragoness. She returned her gaze to Demetrius who sat patiently waiting. The dragoness nodded in the direction of the saddle. Wren looked agine to the seren waiting eyes of the Gargoyle. With courage that she borrowed from his example, she ascended the green Dragon.  
  
She felt Demetrius' strong and protective arms on both sides of her as he took the reins. She recognized the slithering sensation wrapping around her waist. She smiled. He managed once again to keep his word without premise.  
  
"Let us ride!" Kirn shouted glad that the episode had been resolved. The third dragon follwed the others as they alighted from the high temple fortress into the dark violet and cerise skies of the Ainran night 


	2. Chapter Two

05/14/01  
Denigoddess2001@aol.com  
  
Saints In the Night Part 3  
"WHEN THE HEART BURNS BRIGHTEST"  
Chapter Two  
  
Disclaimer? Read previous section!  
[thoughts are in brackets]  
  
Here we go....  
  
  
They rode swiftly the short distanced needed to cover the mountainous terrain of Ainran. Wren clutched the sadle hor as it was her one line of safefty between her and a very long drop. Demetrius rode behind her with his arms securely on both sides of her.  
  
Wren found the courage within her to open her eyes and look around her. The dark clouds of cerise and violet floated against the inky blackness of the dark night sky. The light of the moon shone brighter and purer than when seen from the ground. Despite her fear of riding and flying, Wren marveled at the pristine splendor of the night. She inhaled deeply the sweetness of cool, fresh air.   
  
It was akin to the air after a rainstorm in Spring. It felt cool upon her skin. Yet, it carried no chill. Its soothing properties did much for her restlessness astride the dragoness. The warm security of Demetrius' powerful chest against her back somewhat calmed her.  
  
[Perhaps, this is the closest I'll ever get to actually doing something daring with my life.] A small smile tugged at her lips. [The person I lov- I mean the Gargoyle who is my dearest friend is here with me to enjoy the greatest adventure of our lives. Who could ask for more? I will be old and gray in forty years, but I'll remember this moment and each to follow. I'll remember Kirn the Minotaur, every dragon, each phantasmal event that occurred. At least, I've lived a little. I'm even making a difference.]  
  
Demetrius felt his friend's restlessness subside. She had been rigid most of their ride and now she seemed at peace. Wren remained silent throughout their ride. He felt her soft hair tickle his skin as she gradually relaxed against him. He brought his arms a little closer to draw her to his warmth. He was impervious to cold and heat. Wren had no such luxury. He found himself giving into a wild urge. Demetrius qucily planted a kiss on Wren's rosy cheek.  
  
"What was that for?!" She asked pleasantly surprised by his sudden display of affection.  
  
"The need struck me and I did so." He replied. "Did we not discuss kissing one evening in class? Is it not a custom amongst humans that expresses affection on a multitude of levels?"  
  
"Yes, we did and yes it does." She smiled. "We also cautioned the clan that their sense of smell is strongly tied to their sense of taste. A kiss to a Gargoyle has some very potent, strong effects. Xanatos and Goliath strongly advised the clan to refrain from kissing Humans. The particular body chemistry of humans can send a Gargoyle into a mating frenzy."  
  
"Perchance for some, Milady." He conceded. "Yet, I just kissed you without dire consequence to either of us."  
  
"This is true."  
  
"Is not a kiss on the lips reserved for lovers?" Demetrius asked.  
  
"It is." Wren agreed carefully. [Okay Enormous, Ebony, and Exotic... where are you going with this line of questioning???]  
  
"If my memories deceive me not, a kiss upon the cheek is an appropriate demonstration of affection and trust betweens parents, siblings, family members, loved ones and friends."  
  
"True again." She agreed. "But why me, Demetrius? We're not related and we're not that close."  
  
"Liar." He whispered softly in her ear. "I know that we are more than mere aquaintances in passing. We are friends."   
  
He gave her a quick squeeze. "Never, Wren, Have I simply had a friend. Not a lover, a rookery brother or sister; now, I have someone for whom I hold high regard as confidant and equal. That is new and rare for me."  
  
"I don't know what to say.' She replied quietly. "I confess that perhaps we're closer than what I thought."  
  
"Perchance, Milady Songbird, woulds thou care to share thy contemplations hence?" He asked in the gravest of tones.  
  
His pointed probing made Wren nervous. It was too close to tender territory. She gave him her best smirk. "I think you've had too much wine at dinner, Demetrius. You sound like a bad rip-off of Shakespeare."  
  
"Methinks the lady doth protest too much." He chuckled. His cheerful surge rumbled deep within his chest. Wren felt the vibrations reverberate through her. "Wherefore were we, Milady? Aye, what are your thoughts regarding the delicate sensibility of our deepening affection?"  
  
"Demetrius! I wouldn't call friendship a 'deepening affection!'" She sputtered. She turned to look at him and found his face an obsidion mask of amusement. She conceded to the charming Gargoyle. "Fine. I was just thinking that I'm not wasting away in an office. I'm not wasting time until I die. I'm having the adventure of my life and I'm sharing it. I'm sharing it with you."  
  
"Wren, you continually delight me." He gave her another fleeting hug.  
  
"I'm with a person that .." She paused as if to carefully choose her words. "...that means more to me than expected."  
  
"Ah Wren." Demetrius brushed away the errant strand that blocked her vision. "This deepening affection has a name we both dare not speak. It is a word I've dared not whisper in the same breath as your your name. I am ready to whisper it to you now."  
  
"Don't!" She pressed two fingers to his lips. "Don't say it and don't go there. We're friends and let's not complicate it. Okay?"  
  
"Milady Songbird." He shook his head sadly. "Your bravery grows by leaps and bounds and yet you give me no quarter...don't you know how I-"  
  
"Look!" Wren pointed to the ground below them. "I can see the Altar."  
  
"Lord Champion and Lady Sojourner, we are here." The Dragoness informed them.  
  
"Thank you." They replied in unison. Wren breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Excuse me?" Wren felt brave enough to lean forward somewhat so that the dragon might hear her. "What is your name?"  
  
"My name?" The Dragoness laughed a rich, full laugh. "I never thought that you would ask! My name is Gordna."  
  
"It has been both a pleasure and a priviledge to meet and ride with you tonight." Wren told Gordna.  
  
"As it has been mine with you, Lady Sojourner. I wish you Dragonspeed and Dragon's Luck."  
  
"We need it." Wren smiled at Gordna.  
  
Gordna knelt to the ground slowly and regally. Demetrius alighted first from her and landed deftly on his feet. Then, he courteously and gallently extended his arm to Wren. She did nothing to repress the giggle that came from her lips. Demetrius took Wren's hand to balance her as she began her descent. He lightly placed his hand at her waist. Nimbly he lifted her from the Dragoness' back and placed her gently on the ground.  
  
Demetrius smiled as he heard the bubbly laughter surge from Wren's soul. "Milady, perchance you are enjoying your adventure?"  
  
"I'm having a blast." She admitted with mirth. "I'll remember this night for the rest of my life."  
  
"As will I, Wren." He murmered quietly as he drew her to him and planted a kiss on the back of her hand. It was so delicate and fleeting that she wouldn't have felt it had she not seen Demetrius do it. His violet orbs met jade and amber. The Gargoyle's keen eyes watched Wren's cheeks flush delightfully to a blushing hue of rose. He watched her eyes dance with a sparkle that reflected her new zest for life. Her eyes were a vibrant jade rather than a dull hazel. He planted another kiss to her brow. "As will I."  



	3. Chapter Three

05/14/01  
Denigoddess2001@aol.com  
  
Saints In The Night Part III  
"When The Heart Burns Brightest"  
Chapter III  
  
Disclaimer...read chapter one.  
  
  
Thoughts...[brackets, folks!]  
  
The light of the four moons shone brightly upon the lush forest. A thunderous roar came from the mountains to the North. They turned to drink in the imposing terrain framed by towering, steep, jagged mountains of burgandy and wine. Kirn dismounted his dragon and joined them. "These are the Nasla Mountains. This is some of Ainran's finest beauty. Rarely in this world will you find anything as breathtaking as this."  
  
"Agreed." Demetrius nodded to their traveling companion. "And the roar we hear?"  
  
"The falls that lie beyond the first mountains and between them." Kirn pointed to the North.  
  
Wren and Demetrius cast their gazes to the large cascading waterfalls between the first two peaks. The water seemed brilliant as moons' light reflected on the droplets. The falls sparkled in a kaleidescopic rainbow of color and light. Wren hoped that she and Demetrius would be able to see the falls before their departure from Ainran.  
  
"Milady Sojourner and Lord Champion, we must move swiftly. We have little time before my son, Beloche (PRONOUNCED BELL-LOKE), divulges our plans to LuKasha."  
  
"Of course." Demetrius agreed. "Lead on, Kirn."  
  
The sturdy Minotaur led them uphill through some extraordinarily thick branches. They entered a quiet glen where only birds sang and crickets chirped in harmony. The amalgamation of Ainran's Magick, its otherworldly beauty, and the fantastic sights and creatures stole their breath from them. Demetrius ponded the notion of staying here.  
  
He thought of staying here in this paradise. The darkness certainly was not horrible. Beauty and life were to be found in great joy here. He loved his clan, yet, knew there was so much beyond the shores of Caledon. Yet, he refused to contemplate further the thought of staying unless he had someone to share it with.  
  
No one, no friend, touched his heart like Wren.  
  
Why her and why now?  
  
Demetrius hastily pushed away the whimsical thoughts. He pondered the notion that he required rest. Without the sun, there was no stone hibernation. Yet, he felt no fatigue.  
  
They stood in the quiet rustling grasses of the glen. The forest surrounded them in every direction. In the trees just beyond the grove, something flashed and caught Demetrius' keen eyes.  
  
"I think that well may be the Altar you spotted from the air, Wren." His enthusiasm was infectious. Wren felt her heart pulse faster in time with the rushing rhythm of the falls and the lilting whistle of the breeze.  
  
In the midst of the glen was a grassy plateau. Upon it was something akin to gray granite monoliths. They stood like stone sentinels in the looming darkness. They reminded Wren much of Stonehenge in Great Britain. In the center was a perfectly cut cylander of solid granite that stood waist-high to Wren. It was as wide as she was tall. Engraved deeply within the rock were archaic runs and glyphs consisting of stark lines. Floursihing script paralleled the stark lines along the sides and the top surface of the Altar. Wren languidly traced her fingers along the carved symbols, runes, and heiroglyphs. They gave her a numinous awareness as she touched them.  
  
At the right of the stone circle was located a group of approaching individuals. Two dwarves with flaming auburn beards beat upon drums in a sycapated cadence followed by four elves strumming lutes. They strummed merrily a cheerful marching tune that cause the three the desire to dance. Three satyrs danced merrily around the procession as they plated their pan flutes. Next behind the satyrs were several Gargoyles carrying the the flowing bannor of Skylaris. Upon the flag was a violet field. In the center of the banner was the image of a verdant roaring dragon. Around this entourage skipped a few Diminuans (some would call them Halflings or Hobbits) throwing red and white rose petals from white wicker baskets.  
  
In the midst of the ensemble walked a creature that captured the glory of heaven and the fires of Hell. With batlike wings that easily expansed several yards and the length of half a city block, it was an unbelievable and astounding sight to behold. The Dragon's wings were of the deepest emerald. They reflected the light so that each scale seemed like a precious gem. Every scale seemed dipped in liquid gold and diamond dust. The struts of her wings were dipped in deep burnished gold. The inner skin of her wings glimmered like bright amethysts. Her brow sported the head plates found on most European dragons. She sported two gracefully spiraling horns like those of a gazelle. As she approached, Wren notice that her eyes were also of the deepest violet. She was grand beyond imagination and frightening.   
  
Wren thought that if she were standing next to St. Peter that it would be nothing compared to the creature clawing the ground before her. She felt short, shallow pants contort her chest as she fought for breath. Her blood drained from her and air refused to fill her lungs. She had no voice as she tried to speak to Demetrius. Her hazel eyes widened in sheer panic as the large massive saurian drew closer to her.  
  
Demetrius caught Wren in his arms when she swooned. "Easy, Milady. The goddess means you no harm."  
  
The Dragon came within a few feet of the Gargoyle and the panicky Mutant. She said nothing but cocked her head. She leaned closer to the duo and studied the pair more carefully. As she did so, Wren found her voice long enough to emit a shrill piercing scream. Even the Dragon seemed taken aback by Wren's panic attack.  
  
"Peace find you well and safe, Daughter of Gaea." The Dragon's voice rumbled low into the ground. The sweet peaches and cinnamon of her breath was quite unexpected for Wren. As the Dragon breathed upon Wren, she found a sense of calm returning to her. With that, the Dragon turned from the Gargoyle, the Mutant, and the Minotaur and made her way to the sacred Altar. She waited.  
  
"Demetrius, th-th-that's a DRAGON!" She managed to gasp.  
  
"She is magnificant." He dared to breathe.  
  
"She's your Goddess?" She asked.  
  
"Aye, that she is, Milady."  
  
"You need to go and talk to her." Wren urged him.  
  
"You know the Tome of Tacitus better than me. I am merely a warrior." He countered.  
  
"She's your Goddess, not mine."  
  
"Will you two quit quibbling and simply address her?" Kirn sharply interjected. "Time is paramount."  
  
"Don't look at me." Wren quipped. "I'm allergic to Dragons."  
  
"Come with me, Wren." Demetrius gently placed her on her feet.  
  
"Where you go, I go?" She asked. "That's what friends do for one another, isn't it?"  
  
"It is the Gargoyle way." He said neutrally. "I understand if you wish to remain here."  
  
"No!" Wren declared vehemently. "I don't want to go, Demetrius. I want to hide. I want to go home. I don't want to be here anymore. This is too much. BUT- you never left me. You are always with me. I must stay with you. I fail at many things, but, I won't fail you now. Just hand me a bucket if I piss from sheer panic."  
  
"I've never heard you speak so crudely."  
  
"I've never been this close to a fire-breathing, human-eating Tyranosaurus Rex." She retorted. "But, where you go, I go. Just drag me kicking and screaming."  
  
"You have the spirit of an eagle, Milady." He beamed at her. He thought his heart would burst at that moment from the happiness of knowing Wren's loyalty. "Where you go, I go, Wren."  
  
"Understood." She nodded. They looked at one another. Wren inhaled deeply to calm her twitching nerves. She took hold of Demetrius' much larger, trembling hand. She took on staggering, halting step forward. She hoped that some of his bravado and bravery seeped into her by osmosis. Together, hand in hand, they stepped forard to the waiting Dragon Goddess.  
  
"Lady Skylaris," Demetrius greeted her with his resounding Baritone. "We bid thee Merry Meet."  
  
"Brightest blessings upon you, my son." She nodded in acknowledgement. "Saluations and greetings, Wren Summers. Welcom Kirn, Minotaur of the clan Valkyn."  
  
Her voice flowed liked the cascading roars of the falls. It lilted with a rich otherworldy melody that seemed betwiching to the trio. It stilled Wren's inner anxiety. It quelled Demetrius' anxiousness. It simply felt right and natural for them to be standing before Skylaris.  
  
"I hear one of your own, Kirn, has fallen to LuKasha's Magick." She said gravely.   
  
"Yes, Lady Skylaris." He sadly replied. "My son, Beloche, succumbed to teh Warlock's powerful spells. He is one of LuKasha's minions now."  
  
"All that has occurred will reach it's natural conclusion."  
  
"Come with me, Son of the Dragon and Child of Gaea. I have much to share with you before the upcoming battle. You must be prepared to act when the battle draws nigh."  
  
"Battle?" Wren gulped.  
  
"Child, we must strengthen your mettle." Skylaris said softly. "I know your life leaves you with little. I know that your heart is timid because of loss. You feel that your life is nothing and that you bide your time until death. No more, Wren Summers, are you to do as such."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." She said in a small voice.  
  
"Harken to my words, Child of Gaea. I feel for the loss of your mother in the spirits and your father's untimely accident. The Powers-That-Be have brought to you a new family. You need only to accept it."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Take love in whatever form it finds you. The Divine loves you and guides you though you know it not."  
  
"I will."  
  
"You don't comprehend yet, Child, but you will." The Dragon said warmly. "Now, to the matter at hand! A battle will commence on the morrow and you must be ready to act swiftly and well."  
  
Wren fought the urge to fling herself from Demetrius' strong arms and run as far as her feet would carry her. She longed to recite the incantation on the Annulus and return to Caledon. She wanted to see one moon and one sun and a blue sky. She longed for too much paperwork and cramped office space.  
  
"What we fight for is worth every belief and each struggle." Skylaris told them. With those words, she expanded her wings. A golden aura surrounded her massive being. She glowed as a mirage in the great desert heat. A blinding glared caused the trio to shield their eyes from being blinded. The majestic winged serpent knealed before them.  
  
"On my backs, Dearest ones." She urged them. "You must see where the Princess slumbers."  
  
They quickly climbed upon Skylaris' plated back. She let her wings catch the soft current and they soared upwards in the direction of the falls. As they flew, Wren pondered the concept that their involvement seemed unwise. They landed on the shore to the left of the falls. Sklyaris let the three dismount. She then shimmered as a mirage does in the hot desert sun. She became a blue of color and brillance while hues danced around her. She then folded her wings.  
  
"Look and see where the Princess dreams no dream. That, my children is the place where she sleeps. With in the grove of the castle, the Princess lies upon a crystal bed surrounded by white lilies. I show this castle to you because you will bring all into right while I engage LuKasha in battle."  
  
"How do we free here from her sleep?" Wren asked the elder goddess.  
  
"It is said that only the purest can free her." Skylaris sighed sadly. "It was not made known to me by the Sovereign-Allfather-Beyond-The-Stars. It has been said that the purest heart will free her."  
  
"Indeed, it makes little sense to me this night." Demetrius shook his head. "Falls of sadness from the purest heart is a cryptic turn-of-phrase."  
  
"No once was it ever said that it would be simple, my son." Sklyaris gently reminded the stoic warrior.  
  
"So we go to the castle, find the field of lilies, and wake up the Princess." Wren surmised. "Nothing out of the ordinary. It's just the average fairy tale."  
  
"Be brave, Wren." Demetrius told her.  
  
One of the winged Gargoyles from the entourage soared above them and circled overhead. "Lady Skylaris, LuKasha and his army approach from the East. Our troops await your return and your command."  
  
"I shall be there soon." She nodded to the gliding Gargoyle. "Champion and Sojourner, the time nears when I shall no longer be with you. Let nothing stop you from reawakening the Princess. Our armies will soon encounter LuKasha and his minions."  
  
"Are you sure this will work?" Wren asked.  
  
"Champion, take the Sojourner to the castle and the field of lilies. Free the Princess from her long repose this night. Restore the light of day to our shadowed realm."  
  
"As it will be done, Goddess." He knealed before the Draconic deity.  
  
They watched silently as Wren heard the clanings of metal over the roar of the waterfall. She dismissed it from her mind as Demetrius brought her into his arms and lept from the side of the clife to gain altitude.  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter Four

06/04/01  
Denigoddess2001 @aol.com  
  
Chapter IV  
  
Within the hour Demetrius, Kirn and Wren found their way to the ancient ruins of the castle pointed out to them by the Dragon Goddess. They landed deftly in the center of what used to be the courtyard. After some heated searching, they found the walls and gardens that marked the edges of foundations. The primeval ruins stood strong despite being overrun by thick vines, weeds, and thorns. It seemed an unlikely place for an enchanted Ainrani (Ain-ran-EE) princess.  
  
"Charming. I wonder whose the royal decorator." Wren quipped as the trio slowly made their way through the thick vegetation.  
  
The Minotaur's battle-axe cleared a path through the overgrowth. After several minutes of swathing through a sea of branches and vines, they found their way to the center of the courtyard. For what seemed an eternity, they made their way through the endless passages and winding corridors of the labyrinth. None spoke as they diligently concentrated find the bed of lilies located within the center of the labyrinth.  
  
She turned to watch her friend Demetrius. His demeanor was unusually stoic and stern. He seemed every bit the warrior with eyes aglow and wings cloaked around him like gabardine. She watched his large prehensile tail lash furiously to and fro as they made their way through the maze. He seemed more and more like a hunter and less like the swashbuckler she'd come to know.  
  
Kirn's eyes burned with their unearthly crimson flame. He walked ready with battle-ax in hand. Both figures towered over her and Wren felt hopelessly small. [Both are warriors and what am I? I'm a white-collar researcher that took a year at Xavier's to learn how to use my powers. I'm not a fighter. This is too much.]  
  
A glint of light flashed to her left and ahead just outside of her sight. She heard a low growl come from Demetrius and the Minotaur snorted. She desperately tried to remember what little combat techniques she learned in the Danger Room. Wren parted her feet shoulder-width apart and took a defensive stance. She made a promise to herself that if she survived; she vowed to sign up for Martial Arts classes.  
  
"Wren, to me!" Demetrius roared as six figures swiftly descended from above them. She made her way quickly to Demetrius. She screamed as she saw several grotesque figures no more than four feet tall surround her. She saw the flat, broad faces, wide noses, pointed ears and their large mouthed full of small, sharp teeth.  
  
Their foreheads sloped back and resembled those of Neanderthals. Their eyes seemed yellowed with jaundice. Their skin ranged in hue from a sickly mustard to dark crimson. Donned in leather armor and brandishing short swords; they were a menacing site to the frightened mutant. She turned away from Demetrius to find one of the odious creatures breathing down her neck. She almost fainted from the stench of his fowl, fetid breath.  
  
"By the Dragon's fire, Goblins!" Kirn swore. Three more came from the sides of the labyrinth and confronted the Minotaur. They charged blindly with their swords. Kirn brought down the handle to block the attack of the one nearest to him. With a shove of great strength, he sent the first armored goblin sailing backwards through the air. With a dull thud, he landed on top of his comrades. They became a flailing heap of arms, legs and goblin swearing.  
  
Kirn chuckled loudly as he advanced upon the pathetic goblin warriors. One lay upon the ground unconscious. One shook his head as imaginary bluebirds danced about him. The one who led the charge felt a warm golden liquid pooling beneath him as Kirn moved forward to finish the battle. With that, the third goblin scrambled backwards to his feet. He smiled sheepishly at the Minotaur warrior. He gave him a helpless shrug. With that, the goblin threw down his sword and ran as fast as his short, skinny legs carried him.  
  
Demetrius watched three crimson goblins surround him. With their swords drawn, they thought to make a filet of the Gargoyle warrior. One of the assailant's cackled with glee as she saw an opportunity to strike. She let her arm swing in a wide arc in a rash attempt to slice at the Gargoyles abdomen. Another behind Demetrius attempted to bring his blade down on the thrashing combat tail. The final warrior chose to hold back while his comrades engaged in combat with the ebon Gargoyle.  
  
Demetrius slashed at one with his talons. The she-demon merely cackled as she danced out of melee range. Demetrius growled with intent of sinking his talons into her putrid flesh. He grabbed another by the scruff of the neck. The goblin let forth a pathetic scream akin to the squeal of a frightened pig. The Gargoyle used is massive strength to toss the Goblin several dozen yards. He soared flailing over the edge of the maze and landed well out of sight. In the distance, Demetrius heard the thud of the goblin's impact upon the ground. With that, the Gargoyle warrior flashed the third goblin a perfectly white smile.  
  
"Next?" He asked as he crouched ready for battle. With tail lashing and eyes glowing, he looked a menacing sight to the much smaller opponent. The small goblin swallowed the large lump in his throat and gulped.  
  
Demetrius on all fours charged the smaller assailant. The goblin yipped like a Chihuahua and ran off into the night. Demetrius wished at that moment he could have had the satisfaction of filleting the one who tried to cut of his tail.  
  
Wren trembled in her shoes as the three dull-green monsters marched toward her. She knew linguistics were no help in battle. Wren called upon her rarely used power of probability manipulation. Her eyes glowed verdant as several shimmering emerald spheres come magickally from nowhere. They darted swiftly around one of the goblins. He seemed rather stunned for a moment.   
  
The Goblin mumbled something in a language that Wren didn't comprehend. She thought that odd considering she understood most languages merely upon hearing them. He took a step forward with menacing glee. His eyes widened in shock as his foot caught on a thick vine and he fell flat on his ugly green face.  
  
The other two merely stepped on or around their fallen comrade. The second one drew his sword and slashed at the young woman. She cried out in pain as the sharp blade found it's mark against her upper arm. With fright as her motivator, Wren kicked with renewed purpose at the Gargoyle's most sacred treasure.   
  
She watched with relief as she heard the Goblin yowl pitifully in extreme agony. He doubled over and grabbed his crotch. Wren heard his sword clatter on the cobblestone path of the labyrinth. She applied pressure to her arm to stop the bleeding. She looked around desperately for Demetrius. She froze as she heard the wheezing snicker of the final goblin.  
  
He advanced slowly with sword in hand as if he were a mighty predator and she the helpless prey. The goblin backed her into the thick, branched wall of the labyrinth. He drew back his sword for the killing blow. He missed horribly as he slashed at her knees. Wren had the good sense to jump upwards at the very last second. She brought her fist around in a wide arc but the goblin leapt out of the way.   
  
"How sweet, human meat. You'll make a tasty dinner." The goblin giggled maniacally as he circled the injured Wren. "You're blood smells sweet, oh, what a treat."  
  
"Burn in hell, you bloody savage." She said through gritted teeth. She knew that she was fighting on borrowed time. "Demetrius! Help me."  
  
The ebon Gargoyle saw his friend cornered against the branches of the labyrinth wall. He knew that he was far enough away that he wouldn't reach her in time and he roared in frustration. The goblin turned to see what caused such a ferocious sound. With that split second of opportunity, Wren reached for the annulus hanging on her belt.  
  
It came easily from its loop. She brought the sharp edge in a well-aimed undercut. She heard the goblin gurgle and cough as the bladed circlet cut through his leather armor and found its way into his soft underbelly. He turned and looked at Wren with eyes wide.  
  
"You're just a little girl...." He gurgled. "How?"  
  
"Like this!" She used her remaining strength to pull the annulus upwards in the goblin. Thick green blood oozed from his mouth. He gave a sheepish grin and crumpled sideways like a felled redwood tree with the annulus still embedded in his flesh.  
  
"Wren, you are hurt." He exclaimed as he saw the blood flowing freely from her arm. He reached toward his loincloth and unwrapped it.   
  
"Demetrius! What are you doing?" Wren stared in shock as he stood nude before her. She watched mutely as his talons easily tore a long scrap from the hem. She stole a glance at his exposed virility. Wren felt heat flush her cheeks as she appraised his natural endowments.  
  
Nature certainly gave Demetrius an abundance of treasure. She heard a clearing of his throat. Her eyes met his. She saw his sparkle with mischief. His voice was silken and dark as he uttered his next words, "Do I meet your expectations? Do you find me wanting, Wren?"  
  
"I -" she squeaked. Words failed her as he caught her red-cheeked in her embarrassement. "Mother Nature likes you."  
  
"You appove?"He knelt beside her and smiled at her.  
  
"What I think is irrelevent, Demetrius."  
  
"What you think is of great importance to me, Wren." He said hoarsely. "Do you not know that?"  
  
"We need to see if Kirn is well." She attempted to rise to her feet. Demetrius stayed her with a strong yet gentle hand.  
  
"Hold still, Milady." He said gently as he meticulously wrapped it around the nasty slash. "We need to administer healing herbs and potions at once to avoid contagion within the wound."  
  
"Infection." She translated.  
  
"Aye." He nodded. "Are you well to travel?"  
  
"I'm not feeling well. I'm a bit shaken." She admitted. She gasped as she saw the rank corpse lying stiff only a few feet from her. "I killed one."  
  
"You kept your wits about you, Wren Summers." Demetrius smiled at her as he wrapped his torn loincloth about his person. He turned to the carcass and grabbed the annulus. With one deft yank, he retrieved it from the body and wiped it on the leather to clean off the goblin's blood. Once the blade of the annulus was clean to his satisfaction, he returned it to Wren.  
  
"Thanks." She stuttered as she began to shiver. She felt vertigo attack her head and cold cut through her.  
  
"You've lost blood, Wren." Demetrius swept her into his arms. "Just a bit longer, Love, and we will be done with this."  
  
"S-s-orry." She chattered.  
  
"No apologies needed." He said warmly. "You fought bravely and well. I am proud of you."  
  
"Who me? Brave? You've got the wrong person." She retorted as the cold threatened to freeze her bones.  
  
"Aye, you." He responded. "You are a wren only by name. You are truly an eagle."  
  
"Keep dreaming." She muttered fighting off the urge to sleep.  
  
"Friends, is all well?" Kirn called out to them.  
  
"Nay, Milady Wren has suffered injury this night. We need make haste to the bed of lilies and be done with this."  
  
"Agreed. It seems that LuKasha thought us a threat after all." Kirn said gravely. "I found orders on one of the goblins for our deaths and our heads."  
  
"Let us continue." Demetrius nodded.  
  
They made their way again through the endless growth. Demetrius broke through the final entanglement of branches and vines. He cleared away the dead vines with one deft slash of his talons. The trio solemnly entered into the small grove. The sight that met their eyes was one of pristine beauty.  
  
Lying upon a crystal table laid one of the most breathtaking women Wren had ever seen. Upon the solid block of quartz crystal the princess laid still in her enchanted repose. Her hair was a flowing cascade of small, intricate braids the hue of a raven's wing. It crowned her face in a halo of jet. Her skin gleamed with the rich, burnished hue of mocha. The richness of her beauty caused Demetrius to whisper, "Lovely."  
  
Wren chose to ignore the comment.  
  
"What did the Goddess say" He pondered staring dumbfound at the Nubian Beauty asleep before him. "The falls of sadness from the purest heart shall free her?"  
  
"Purest. Lacking taint or blemish." Wren spoke her thoughts aloud. "It also means one who is without reproach."  
  
"True." Replied Kirn. "However, pure can also be associated with virgins."  
  
"Virgin?" Demetrius asked with a quizzical expression lining his handsome features.  
  
"You've not heard the word?" Kirn asked him. "It means one who.... Uh...one who remains...has never.... oh, never mind."  
  
"Wait!" Wren exclaimed as a stray moonbeam illuminated a portion of the quartz table. "I think I see something."  
  
Anything to cause a distraction from the candid turn in conversation!  
  
"Can you stand?" Demetrius asked her.  
  
"Let me go." She replied. Once on her feet, she knelt beside the crystal slab. She leaned forward to better study the strange markings she spotted upon the crystal upon which the princess slumbered. She diligently studied the etchings.  
  
Upon the sides of the slab facing them was a combination of flourished script. Underneath that was a continuous row of seeming Nordic and Celtic runes. The bottom row was a series of ancient hieroglyphics and pictographs.  
  
"Let him who is purist in heart and purest in body let no sadness fall upon these lips." Wren read slowly as she traced her fingers along the first line of flourishing curves. She focused her attention upon the second line and repeated the same.  
  
"Here!" She pointed to a hieroglyph of two faces meeting. "That is an ancient symbol for kissing! Oh, these people were clever."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kirn asked.  
  
"The direction weren't all included in each line." She explained. "The directions to awaken the Princess are included in three lines and three languages. The full saying is 'Let him who is purist in heart and purest in body let no sadness fall upon these lips. Let darkness upon darkness bring light to Ainran. Let the bitterness of LuKasha be broken with the sweetness of a kiss."  
  
"So, we kiss the girl and all is well?" Kirn asked. "Simple enough, I will kiss her and we'll be on our way."  
  
"Stay those eager lips, Kirn." Wren warned him. "Most incantations are a play upon words. Trust me, I've studied enough of them to know. The first line says purist as in traditionalist. It's a common joke amongst the humans on Caledon that Gargoyles are the purest purists we know."  
  
"I also honor tradition." Kirn said sharply.  
  
"Hang on, there's more to this lyrical puzzle." She told him. "The second line says, 'purest in body.' Are you a virgin?"  
  
"Nay." Kirn muttered. [Did he just blush?]  
  
"The particular use of this Ainran script implies purity of the body, thus virginity. The first line implies it must be a "he who is purist in heart and purest in body." She turned her attention upon Demetrius. "I hate to get personal, but are you.... well?"  
  
"I am unmated." He replied cryptically.  
  
"Have you ever mated?" She asked delicately.  
  
"Nay, I wait until I find my life mate." He replied.  
  
"You qualify as the resident Virgin." She quipped. "The second line also said 'let darkness upon darkness' bring light to Ainran.' Demtrius is dark and so is this Princess."  
  
"How do you know that is the proper translation?" Kirn asked skeptically. "You are not from here. How do you know the languages of our people?"  
  
"It's a special ability I have called hyper-linguistics." Wren countered. "I have many skills."  
  
"Humph." He snorted.  
  
"Bull-headed." She retorted. "Let the bitterness of LuKasha be broken with the sweetness of a kiss.' That means that Demetrius is the one prophesied to kiss the princess and break the spell."  
  
"A kiss? An enchantment can only be broken through a powerful wizard or divine intervention." Kirn scoffed.  
  
"You never read fairy tales as a child, did you?" Wren asked. "No matter. Demetrius, it wouldn't hurt to try and kiss her. Besides, we don't have much else to go on."  
  
"Milady, your speculations are much more sound that some people's certainties." He cast a meaningful glance at Kirn. "I shall do as you suggest."  
  
He walked forward until he stood near the head of the princess. The ebony Gargoyle closed his eyes and imagined those haunting hazel eyes staring at him. He longed for his first kiss to be from Wren rather than a comatose princess. He slowly lowered his lips to the princess. He brought his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. One tear coursed a path down his cheek. He felt warm lips return the innocent peck. Staring open-eyed at him were the dark eyes of coffee. They bravely and confidently met his scrutinizing lavender gaze. He now understood why humans held kisses in such high regard.  
  
"Your Highness." He murmured against her full lips.  
  
"You are the Champion?" She asked of him.  
  
"Some would say as much." He replied humbly.   
  
"I am Ashanti." Came the rich, full alto from her Highness' lips. "You've awakened me, Nightkind."  
  
"Aye. Now, we must set you upon your throne so that Evil will meet it's demise." Demetrius scooped the royal beauty into his harms. "Your throne awaits you."  
  
"Make haste, Nightkind." She commanded.  
  
"Wren, I shall return shortly once this is concluded. Wait for me." Demetrius called to his friend.  
  
"I will." She promised. "Don't be long and be careful."  
  
"I will be brief and I shall take heed, Milady." He told her. She managed to force a smile as she watched her Warrior and the prince glide in the direction of Skylaris.  
  
Wren knew it was going to be a long night.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter Five

06/04/01  
Denigoddess2001 @aol.com  
  
[Bracketed words indicate thought]  
  
Chapter V  
  
Wren leaned against the coolness of the crystal shrine to rest her weary head. The pain competed for attention along with the unforgettable image of Demetrius kissing the Nubian Princess. She prayed that unconsciousness would rescue her from the physical and emotional pain wracking her weary body.  
  
When she awoke, she found herself in a world of bright sunshine cerise sky, and singing birds. She smiled to herself when she realized that the Princess Ashanti successfully ascended her throne. Wren nodded in silent satisfaction knowing that Lukasha's enchantment of everlasting darkness had been dispelled.  
  
[You go, Demetrius! You get on with your bad self!] She giggled.  
  
"There she is!" A voice called above her. "Sojourner!"  
  
She stared upwards to see one of Skylaris' Gargoyles circling overhead. [In broad daylight???]  
  
"Lady Sojourner, Demetrius and Skylaris have sent me for you. The battle is over and we have one. Ashanti sits once more upon the throne of Ainran. All is well."  
  
"Where's Kirn?" She asked the gliding Gargoyle.  
  
"My mate has taken him to Skylaris." The regal golden Gargoyle landed in front of her. "Demetrius awaits you."  
  
"I see." She said quietly. [Do he await me while keeping the Princess in a lip-lock?]  
  
"I have a question of you, Sir." She impulsively spoke.  
  
"Yes, Lady Sojourner?" The lithe Gargoyle swept her into his arms.  
  
"Do Gargoyles in Ainran stay within their own kind?"  
  
"What do you mean, Lady?" He cocked his head not quite understanding.  
  
"Do Gargoyles here ever seek mates outside their own kind?" She pressed.  
  
"Rarely, My Lady." He answered. "Yet, it is not unheard of."  
  
"How do your kind see ...mixed matings?"  
  
"Not unlike any other." He replied as he ran to catch the current.  
  
"What are some of the more common pairings?" She asked.  
  
"Usually we do not mate outside our own kind. When we do, it is usually with the children of Oberon or the Children of Gaea."  
  
"Humans?"  
  
"That is what you call yourselves." He told her as he felt a strong current lift her into the air. "You have taken a liking to our dark-skinned brother?"  
  
"He's my friend." She replied.  
  
"You would not ask unless you fancied him." The Gargoyle replied as he glided deftly through the Spring air. "I tell you this, such a love is rare...but, it is legendary that with Humans the desire is strong."  
  
"What about the love?"  
  
"Human love I know little of. But, I tell you this. A Gargoyle loves a mate fiercely and well. It will endure longer than the mountain stone."  
  
"I see." She nodded curtly and continued the rest of the flight in silence.  
  
She dwelled within her thoughts too much to enjoy the flight. Wren arrived with a heavy heart and worried thoughts. She refused to let them control her. She used every mathematics table to clear her mind of the vexing thoughts about Demetrius.   
  
Wren found out through the Gargoyle that the battle between the Dragoness and the Warlock ended shortly after the Princess' awakening. Once LuKasha's minions saw the light of the suns, they left him alone facing Skylaris and her troops. The final offensive led by the goddess with her flaming breath incinerated LuKasha into a pile of ash.  
  
Wren consciously avoided Demetrius. She dared not admit to herself that she felt jealously when she thought of him kissing the Princess Ashanti. She remembered how the Princess prolonged the kiss by wrapping her arms around the Gargoyle's neck. Wren never thought herself capable of such negative emotion.  
  
[Let's not even go there. Just my luck that I pick males who are unavailable.]  
  
She contented herself with picking her food at the feast and simply moving about the celebration. She effortlessly blended into the backdrop of the party. One of her many skills in was that of professional wallflower. No one noticed her as she milled her way through the crowd of exotic and alien creatures. Most were huddled around the Princess Ashanti and Demetrius. Others were circled about the Dragon. Several adoring and admiring females surrounded Kirn as he retold the exploits in a bold and daring narrative.  
  
"You wish yourself invisible, Child of Gaea?' A warm familiar voice inquired behind her. "Invisibility is a new talent for you."  
  
"I can't turn invisible." Wren shook her head.  
  
"But you can. Only Magickal eyes can see you." Came the reply as Wren saw a lovely Dame step in front of her. With the verdant green scales and the violet shimmer from her wings, Wren knew the Dame to be Skylaris. "Why hide you, Wren Summers?"  
  
"I miss my home." She heard that damned quaver in her voice. She knew that her lie was obvious.   
  
"I see." Skylaris studied the young woman and gave her an 'I-know-better-than-that-look.' "This world is not your own, but, it could be if you so chose."  
  
"I don't belong here."  
  
"Your heart does." Skylaris told her. "Without Kirn's strength, Demetrius' purity, and your knowledge this world would still be veiled in darkness."  
  
"We did what needed to be done." Wren told the goddess.  
  
"You helped bring about a brighter day for Ainran's people. Were it not for your adroit interpretation of the words, Ashanti would slumber still."  
  
"You're kind with your words. Thanks." Wren shrugged. "I am ready to go home."  
  
"Soon, child. First, I must you with your gift." Skylaris laid a hand upon Wren's shoulder. "Kirn has yet to tell me his, but, he is searching for it within himself. Now, I will grant you one gift as reward for your service to Ainran."  
  
"I don't want anything." Wren replied.  
  
"No, you do not. Yet, I will bestow one gift upon you." Skylaris pressed to talons to Wren's lips. "I place my mark upon you. My Magick will always be with you and my blessing upon you. The Annulus is yours always. Use it wisely and use it well."  
  
"I can't wait to ditch the damn thing."  
  
"It was made for one worthy of wielding it." The Divine Dame said stoically. "You are that person. I shall give you its name. Its brother is Excalibur. The Annulus is Excelsior. The one wielding Excelsior shall be the Wisdom of my clan."  
  
"Then it should be with a Gargoyle."  
  
"It should be with one wise enough to understand a Gargoyle's heart, mind and soul. Few humans or gargoyles truly know themselves. You know them better than most. You are Wren Summers, Sojourner on behalf of Skylaris and wielder of Excelsior. Once a member of the clan Ahp Druingra always a member of the clan Ahp Druingra."  
  
Drew realized that 'ahp Druingra" was Celtic for 'clan of the Dragon.'  
  
"Yes, child of Gaea, you are now also a Child of Skylaris and you bear my Magick."  
  
"I'll do my best." Wren murmured. She felt humbled by the enormous honors, gifts and responsibilities given to her by the Dame.  
  
"Take love in whatever form it comes to you, my Daughter." Skylaris told her. "Take mine with you and grow strong in it."  
  
"I'll try my best."  
  
"I know you will do well." Skylaris offered Wren her hand. "Let us join the others. Demetrius is saying his farewells to the Princess Ashanti. When he is done, we shall see about what we can do to send you both to your own world."  
  
She turned and followed the Dame Gargoyle back to the large gathering. She saw the Ebon Gargoyle walking in the sunshine with the slender Nubian Princess. With her rich mahogany skin, dark eyes, and long braids she was the epitome of strong feminine beauty. Those coffee eyes seemed to captivate Demetrius and won his attention. He bent his head low and touched his brow to Ashanti's.  
  
"Will you not be my prince, Champion?" Wren heard Ashanti ask Demetrius. "Will you not be my consort and rule Ainran with me? It is your right as my savior?"  
  
"Your Highness, Kirn and Wren also brought about your wakefulness."  
  
"Then I shall make the Minotaur a Duke and your Human a Duchess as reward for their service to the crown." Ashanti replied brightly. "I have never experienced a kiss such as yours, Demetrius. I know that you are meant to be my King and my husband."  
  
"Princess, a kiss between humans and Gargoyles oft times result in such unusual devotion. It is false and will pass with time." Demetrius said kindly.   
  
"Do you not feel as I do?" She asked intently.  
  
"Alas, Princess, I do not." He shook his head sadly. "You are far more worthy a heart that can truly love you as you deserve."  
  
"And you can not?" Her eyes shone brightly.  
  
"Nay. My heart belongs to another in my clan." He told her.  
  
"Then she is a fortunate lady indeed."  
  
Jealousy gnawed away at Wren's heart until illness threatened her composure. She watched as contempt for the Princess constricted her in its relentless possession of her being. Secretly, she longed to be the woman walking arm in arm with Demetrius. Instead, the gift of sunlight was being wasted on some strange and distant Sovereign.  
  
The ebon warrior turned his attention away from his Princess with one final bow. He turned his keen awareness in Wren's direction. He flashed her a perfect smile. The embedded amethysts caught the light and flashed perfect rainbows upon her skin. With great enthusiasm, Demetrius found his way promptly to Wren's side. He picked her up and swung her around several times.  
  
"Wren! I watched the sunrise this morning." He exclaimed. "Is this how it is for you? Do you always feel the warm of the light upon your skin?"  
  
"Usually." She nodded.  
  
"Wren! Your arm is healed." He gently brushed his talons against the faint scar remaining on her upper arm. "When did that happen?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think Skylaris had something to do with it."  
  
"Did she give you your gift?" He asked quietly.  
  
"I didn't know what to ask for so I passed." Wren looked at him. "Now, I'm not so sure."  
  
"She gave me mine." He stared down at her. "I have seen the sun."  
  
"I'm happy for you." She almost choked on the words.  
  
"How I longed to watch the sunrise with you, Milady." He whispered. Demetrius her gasp and he stroked her cheek with one dark talon. He offered her his arm. "Milady?"  
  
"Yes, Demetrius?" Wren barely managed to reply.  
  
"Shall we return to the Goddess?"  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Elves, satyrs, centaurs, Diminuans and other woodland folk mingled freely. Demifolke such as those and dryads and naiads danced about them in celebration. Creaturefolke (talking animals) scurried about telling the good news of Skylaris' victory against LuKasha. Others bombarded the duo with questions.   
  
The next hour, Demetrius and Wren told the fascinated creatures about their world with blue, rather than crimson skies and great metal beasts used to transport many people at a time. Demetrius shared with them his epic sago of the Clan Wyvern and the members' resurrection after a thousand years.  
  
Wren endeavored fading into the background. Yet, so many of the satyrs, Diminuans, elves and centaurs longed to speak to a human. The elves found her pleasantly rounded ears irresistible to touch. The dwarves marveled at her eloquence and quick tongue. They held Wren in great regard when it was revealed that she also was a fond drinker of strong ale.  
  
"I wish I could see your world and all its beauty." Kirn told her later.  
  
"Their world is a dangerous place for those not human." Skylaris warned him. "There is none of your kind remaining there."  
  
"There is nothing for me here." He scorned. "My son died in battle and the other is a servant to you, Milady."  
  
"Let me tell you of their world, Kirn." The Dragoness replied gently. "Demetrius and wren live upon an isle hidden by the human sorcery of technology. I shield it with my Magick though I am weak there. It is a worthy haven for Demifolke. The Magick is powerful and our energies manifest well upon Caledon's soil. The water is fresh and sweet. The soil is rich and fertile. Schools of fish are for the catching. The resources and gifts of the land are abundant.   
  
"Can that be my gift, Goddess?" He asked solemnly. "May I return with them to the realm of Gaea?"  
  
"Kirn, my son, the gateway is unlocked. If your spirit is strong and your heart noble, Kirn, I will open a gate for you to step into their world. But, think wisely before you travel such a path. You will pass through to a brilliant destiny." She gave him a warning gaze. "Upon your passage through to their world, that gateway closes for eternity. The walk between the worlds will be eternally severed by the closing of that gate."  
  
"I wish to go with them." He declared. "I beg you, my goddess."  
  
The crowed remained still for some time. Some quietly turned away. Some made feeble excuses to leave. Kirn stepped forward and knelt before his Dragon Queen.  
  
"Goddess of my soul, Keeper of my heart and Queen of this realm. Only you know if my heart is worthy. I long to accept your challenge if you will have me."  
  
"So mote it be, Kirn of the Clan Valkyn. You bravely declared your intentions and I find you worthy. Serendipitous Magicks bless you this day. You will carve a fine destiny for you and your descendents. Come to me." Skylaris commanded the Minotaur.  
  
Kirn inperceivably hesitated. Then, with great dignity he strode to her. Skylaris and her attendants allowed him passage through the crowd until he stood beside Wren and Demetrius.  
  
"This is my gift to you, Kirn. Find your destiny on Earth. I shall always be with you." A flicker of golden flame surround the trio and a violent rush of wind blew about them. The flame danced upon their heads as they looked at the Dragoness.  
  
A bright light in the shape of a rectangle appeared before them.   
  
"I believe that's our cue." Wren said quietly. Regret tinged her voice. How she longed to remain in the exotic world of crimson sky and wine mountains. The air was crisp and the water refreshing to her lips. She looked at Demetrius and he silently nodded in agreement.  
  
"Skylaris, we are ready." Demetrius bowed to the Goddess.  
  
"Then, it shall be so." She told them. She walked to the shorter young woman and planted her brow to hers. "Remember, Daughter of Gaea, you are now a Daughter of Ahp Druingra. Once a child of mine, always a child of mine."  
  
"I promise I will." Wren promised.  
  
"As it is above, so shall it be below and around and through the cosmos. So mote it be. Let my blessing be upon those to dissuade those who may persecute you."  
  
With that, Sklyaris' long golden tongue quickly flicked toward Wren's brow. A small burst of emerald flame darted about her for a few seconds. "Magick go with you in all your adventures, Wren Summers. If you need me, call. I shall never leave you."  
  
"Step forward, Demetrius of Clan Caledon." Skylaris commanded in a strong voice.  
  
He came and stood before her. "My beloved son, I speak to you of a song."  
  
"A song?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, a song that is beside you each day. The voice of this song is a quiet rhapsody in your heart and a harmony in your soul. You'll hear it in the trees as they rustle in the wind. You hear it in the songbirds singing in the night." Skylaris gave him a stern gaze. "I dare you to tell me that you know not my meaning."  
  
"I think I understand your words, Goddess." He replied contritely.  
  
"Good. You have heard and felt this song many times, Demetrius. It is not a song of your clan, but now it is entwined with the eternal symphony of the clan. Some disdain the sweet refrain because it is foreign to them. Some disdain that music. Remember that all melodies combine in nature to create new beauty. This melody I speak of will join with you and craft new rhythms and compose new refrains."  
  
"It is more than I dare hope." He whispered with a hoarse voice.  
  
"The melody searches for you though knows not, my son." Skylaris took his hands in hers. "The sweetness of the song needs wings and tail, talon and claw to be heard and felt. Do that in honor of me and in love for her."  
  
"You have my word." He declared.  
  
"Now return to your world, my son. I shall always be with you. My name is on your heart and let her melody complete you."  
  
"Yes, Mother." He hugged the Dame tightly. "I promise."  
  
The son seemed brighter as the ring of violet fire surround the trio. The flames reached higher with each passing second. Instinctively, Wren stepped closer to Demetrius. He wrapped his arms around her and cloaked his wings about her. She dared to snuggle closer in his double embrace. She looked into those lavender eyes.  
  
He nuzzled her hair. He noticed that Wren seemed quite content. He remembered in one of their previous discussions that a kiss was considered a display of affection between close friends. He planted one castle and lingering upon her lips.  
  
She felt a flash fire surge through her being as his lips came down on hers. She found her hands resting upon his broad chest and her eyes snapped open. She saw Demetrius close his eyes briefly then open. He wore a ludicrously wide grin upon his face. He seemed absolutely twitterpated and befuddled.  
  
"Let's go home." Wren said with a broad grin that matched Demetrius'.   
  
One final, powerful blinding burst of light surrounded them. They closed their eyes against the preternatural brilliance. Demetrius opened his eyes when the harsh and shrill voice of Atalanta broke their spellbound moment.  
  
"You fool! What in the nine Hells do you think you're doing?" She screamed at Wren. "Didnae I tell you that it wasn't a toy. Stupid human."  
  
Atalanta reached to grab the Annulus from Wren's hip. Demetrius roared with eyes aflame and tail lashing. His fangs beared caused Atalanta to step back in fear. "Wren is neither a fool nor stupid. If such words about her fall from your lips, you and I will have more than words between us."  
  
"Demetrius!" Atalanta shrieked. Then Kirn came through the flashing orb of light. He stood beside his new friends with resolute determination.  
  
"She shrieks like a Harpie." He nodded in her direction.  
  
With that, Demtrius heartily agreed. He swept Wren into his arms and returned to Cair Ex Cathedra. Kirn remained behind to introduce himself to the becoming blacksmith. By the end of the night, he had Altalanta agreed to a tour and a late night picnic.   
  
Wren and Demetrius soared effortless upon the Scottish gales. How Wren had longed to glide with Demetrius like this. For the first time, she felt brave enough to look down. She saw the castle and the Gargoyle settlements below. She looked at her escort and gave him another goofy smile.  
  
"Did she give you a gift?" Wren asked.  
  
"Nay, Milady. What I long for was not hers to give. Yet, she told me how to find and embrace that for which my heart yearns. I need only listen for the music and add my own."  
  
"Sounds rather esoteric." Wren wryly replied. "Can't Skylaris speak in simple terms.  
  
"She is a dragon. It is not their way." He chuckled.  
  
"What is your gift?" She dared to ask.  
  
"It is a private matter." Demetrius replied. "But, I shall tell you this: When the heart burns brightest with love and hope, great destinies become truth. When the soul falls into the harmony of the cosmos, then true song flows freely between hearts."  
  
With that they flew into the night and both knew it was a good way for a new beginning.  
  
-Fini  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hoped you enjoyed this unique fairy tale. I enjoyed writing it. If you want more like this, please read and leave a glowing review. If you have any suggestions, comments or questions, please contact me at Denigoddess2001@aol.com.  
  
  



End file.
